Dear, Sister of Mine
by peach-rum
Summary: When Jamie and Sophie's parents go on a two week trip to their cousin wedding, they are left in he care of their less then a good influence older half sister, Maggie, who is visiting from college during the summer brake. But when Jamie and Sophie are kidnapped by Pitch what is she going to do? (Full summery inside) Jack/OC/Pitch
1. Chapter 1

When Jamie and Sophie's parents go on a two week trip to their cousin wedding, they are left in he care of their less then a good influence older half sister, Maggie, who is visiting from college during the summer brake. But when Jamie and Sophie are kidnapped by Pitch, she is going to have to push her bitterness aside and starting believing in things she never has, in order to help the Guardians and save her family but Pitch has an offer she might not be able to refuse. Pitch/OC/Jack

-Jamie's Profile-

I was in my room reading, while Jack was bugging me to no end. Sophie was playing with some eggs with Bunnymund on the floor.

"Oh come on Jamie! Just a little bit of snow!" Jack pleaded. I glared over the top of my book for the eighth time today.

"Jack as much as I would love to have fun in the snow in the middle of _July_, I have to get this reading assignment done!" I said getting frustrated. I hated doing homework in the summer. I mean come one!

"Why ya doin homework mate? This the middle of da summer?" Bunnymund ask looking up at me.

"I start junior high in September. And the school said we have to read four books before we start our new English class and I'm barley into the first chapter of the first book because SOMEONE has been detracting me!" I yelled looking at Jack.

My sister giggled." No you have been just been lazy and was always play with Jack." She said.

Jack bustard up laughing, it was true. I have been playing with Jack scene the summer stared. Heck we have had six snow days so far!

I know I was 14 and Sophie was 10 but we still believed and we always will.

"Smart little ankle bitter." Bunny said with a smirk.

Just then my mom and dad come in my room with s strange look on their faces. Jack and Bunny stayed with us, knowing that they could not see them.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Sophie said with a smile.

"Jamie. Sophie. You mother and I have to go to Hawaii." My dad said.

Raising an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked not for sure if I wanted to know they answer.

"Your cousin Alice is getting married. But they only sent us two plain tickets." My mother said.

My sister and I exchanged looks. "Ok, so are you leaving us alone?' She asked.

"No hunny, you both are to young for that." My mother said. "Hey! I'm 14! I can handle it. I old enough." I say a little offended.

"Yet you still believe in us." Jack said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I hissed under my breath.

"So we have to have a baby setter?" I asked looking down and put the book on the floor

"Is it an old lady?" Sophie wined looking down at an egg witch my parents could not see.

"Hey? You are you calling old ya brat?" My sister's head and mine shot up.

In the door was standing frame where mom and dad once where, but now the stood aside to let the owner of the voice in.

My jaw dropped and Sophie's eyes went wide.

"Maggie!" Sophie yelled and run to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey princess." She said with a smirk not really hugging her back but placing a hand on top of her head. She let go and I walked over to her and have a small nod and she ruffled my hair.

"We well be living tonight for a hotel so we gave get to the air port earlier, love you guys." My mother said and gives Sophie and I a small kiss on the forehead.

She left to go downstairs right after words. That left Maggie and my dad…alone…witch is never a good things.

Sophie backed up to be closer to Bunny. How's face went from shock to worry, he put an arm around her.

"Jamie what in the hell is going on?' Jack asked looking at with concern.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper.

'You two have fun." My dad said to us and then looked back at Maggie.

"And you! You behave." She said with a stern voice.

"Oh suck it old man, I'm only doing this for the 200 and because I had nowhere else to fucking go during the summer. Trust me, if mom was still alive my ass would be back in Tulsa." She hissed looking him in the eyes.

"Watch your month while you're here. And for once, just once and try to be a respectable human around your sister and brother." He said and left.

"What in da heck was that?" Bunny asked not believing what he just saw or heard.

"Sophie, Jamie mates well you all be ol'right with her?' He asked.

"Yes, Maggie may be a bit…intimidating, rude, not so kid friendly but she's cool." I said.

"Who the hell are you talking to? And watch what you kid" I looked over to my older sister.

"….The Ester Bunny." Sophie chirped. "And Jack Frost." I added with a smile. I saw Jack smile too.

Maggie raised a pierced dark red brow at us with a questioning looking.

"Right." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Just then mom and dad pulled out o the driveway and where off.

"Look, you two know the rules while I'm here. I don't care what the hell y'all do. Just don't bug me. She said not even looking at us.

"We know." We both said.

She then placed her gaze back to us. She put a stray peace of unnatural purple-reddish hair behind her multi-pierced ear.

"Ok, yow, lets try not to fight this time." She said crossing her tattooed arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"We never start it." I hissed.

"Look here you piece of shit…"

Maggie was cut off by Sophie.

Please you, two we are family can we not fight." She pleaded.

"I'll try." I said with a smart-ass grin looking at my older sister.

"OK! " She turned to me.

"But if you try anything, I'll lay your ass out. We may be blood but we are not family. I don't care what happened because in two weeks I'll be gone and trust I'm not coming back!" She hissed her snake bites on her lip snarling up along with her nose witch to, no shock there, a stud on her left nostril.

She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"That's what you said last time!" I called after her.

"Last time I was not offered money!" She yelled back.

"What…who…uhn!?" Jack and Bunny asked at the same time.

"That's Maggie, our older half sister. She's 20 and goes to college on the other side of the country. She is dad's kid from his first marriage. She is six years older then me and because dad and her mom had like a duel something over her. She would visit us very summer. Probably why you never seen her." I said not looking up from my book I picked back up.

"But she stop visiting once she turned 18, something about she hates dad or something." I add.

'Yeah, daddy calls her a bitch." Sophie said.

"Oi, watch it Soph or O'lNorth anit goin to giva ya any parents." Bunnymund told her.

"So she is your older bitter half sister?" Jack asked floating in the air.

"Yep."

"She does not believe." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone more then a questioning one.

"Got that right." I said looking up at him.

"Well I know what well lighten her up a little fun!" Jack said with a smirk and flew out the room.

"Jack wait! That's a bad idea!" My sister and I call after him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Maggie's Profile-

I slammed the door to the guest bedroom. God I hated coming to this place! I hated him! I wish mom were still alive, than I would not have to be here. But mom is dead and I need the money.

Felling more pissed off then normal, I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I put my food in the refrigerate when I got here.

"Now where did ya go?...There ya are." I said and grabbed a can of beer. I placed it on the counter while I looked for something to eat, finding nothing I closed the door.

"At lest I have you." I smirked at the can. I pop the tab and tried to take a drink but it was frozen! Hard has a fucking rock!

"What the fuck!?" I questioned.

"JAMIE!" I yelled! I know he would do this; he always did shit like this when I was over.

"What!?'

"Get your ass down here!" I yelled slamming the can down on the table.

"What is it?' He asked.

"My beer is it frozen." I hissed my jade green eyes peering at him.

I saw his face went fro sock to almost anger like. He then looked over the table giving a death glare to a…chair?

"YO! Space head!" I said.

"Umm!" He looked back at me a lose for words.

"Well, umm…umm..you should not be under age drinking?" He said as if he did not know what else to say.

I raised an eyebrow and had a what-hell-did-you-just-say look on my face.

"I have been sneaking booze in this house scene I was 16 and you always did something to it." I said crossing my arms.

"But I did not do it…this time!" He protested.

"Right, so how did then? I know Sophie sis not, she smart enough no to piss me off, unlike you."

"Jack Frost! He did it!" He said.

"Oh for fucking crying out loud! You think that make believe bullshit will work on me? You're 14 grow up!" I yelled.

God this brat bugged me to no end ever scene he was 8 he was taking nonstop about this guardians crap and I always heard about Jack Frost and the god damn Easter bunny the most.

"I could say them say for you. You are 20 and still act like a child!" He yelled back at him.

"Kid, I hope your legs work as well as your mouth." I hissed and took off after him.

I run him in the living room and tripped on…ice? What the fuck!?

"Ouch! Shit!' I yelled as I got up, I think I twisted my ankle.

"Maggie!" Jamie run over to me.

"Don't touch me!" I said and hopped over to love set.

Sophie was peaking around the corner, she was scared and I could tell.

"It's ok, I just fell." I said.

She nodded but stayed to look on.

"Ice on the floor, really. God you're an ass." I said to Jamie.

'Maggie, I'm sorry , are you ok, I tell Jack to…"

"Just stop Jamie! Stop with the fairy tails. The world is not like there stupid stories. The world is curl and dark and sooner to realize that the better." I said.

"But…"

"Just go, and let me rest." I said and turned on the TV, giving the sign I wanted to be alone.

He left but soon after he did the room got a lot colder.

'The hell, it is July why does it fell like December?" I said a loud.

Upon hearing the two little brats run up to their room, I looked back at the TV.

"Ahh, good old Doctor Who." I said with a slay sigh.

I was elevating my ankle from the fall and about an hour later it was ok on slightly walk on. I got a new non-frozen beer and went back to the guest room to unpack the rest of my shit.

Taking the last swag of my beer I threw n the trashcan by the bed. After placing my clothes in the closet and some other items around the room I fall on the bed.

"I have been here for three hours and I already want to kill myself." I said and rolled over on my stomach. I open the sliver heart shaped locket that I always wore around my neck.

Inside was a picture a pretty woman with hollow check bones. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that against her olive skin looked lovely.

I wished I had my mother's eyes, they were so beautiful but no I had to get my dad's stupid green eyes. After my got cancer and she lost her hair I copped mine off too, into a boyish pixie. And with my round face and slightly pudgy cheeks looked really weird. That was two years ago and not my hair grew out and it was in a chopping bob cut style.

I use to have dark brown hair, like Jamie, got that from my father too. So I dyed that shit!

I let out a sigh and I could see my breath. "What the hell?" I said.

I opened my door and poked my head out. "Did you all turn the AC down to like 12 degrees? It's fucking freezing!" I yelled down the hall.

That was a pause…a long one to long.

"No!" They both yelled but it was like they were hiding something. I mean for crying out loud!

"What is these brats problem?" I hissed under my breath and walked to the other end of the house.

I marched up to the AC and it was at 72 degrees.

"The hell?" I said in disbelieve.

"Ok…I think I'm going to go to bed." I smiled to myself. I must be going crazy.

The room was not cold anymore watch was weird. I was lying down in hot pick cotton shorts and a Fall Out Boy band tee. My Ipod was on shuffle and a low volume.

I was just about to doze off when I heard a bloody scream coming from Sophie rooms.

I may not like those two but hell if something happened while they are under my care, my ass is in jail.

I jumped up and run down the hall and through the door open.

"What the hell happened!?" I yelled looking around the room just then Jamie pushed past me.

"Sophie what happened!?" He yelled in a panic.

"It was Pitch." Sophie said in a breathless sob.

'What!' Jamie yelled even in more of a panic. I had to cover my ears a little.

"Who?" I asked and set on the bed and before I knew Sophie had her arms around me.

"The boogieman, he must have come after Jack and Bunnymund left, and Sandy mist have already been here." Jamie said in a thinking manner.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I just in dull tone.

"But Maggie it's true!" Sophie green eyes, that where just like mine, but filled with tears.

"The boogieman is not real." I said slightly rubbing her back.

"Maggie he is! And he is bad news! We are not safe!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie I have had enough of you for one night now go to your room and go to bed or I'll knock your ass out to make you go to sleep." I said rubbing my tamales.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Fine, I don't need you to protect us, we have the guardians! Come on Sophie!" He said and tried to get his sister.

"No, she is staying here and you are going to your room." I said.

"No, you can't make us! " He said rising his fist.

"Go ahead I dare you to punch me." I said. This fight between us was not helping Sophie.

"Ok look, what well make you both go to bed." I said getting up.

My younger siblings looked at each other and then back at me.

"What?' I asked not liking the looks they gave me.

Ten minutes I found myself or like black mailed into making a fort in the living room and having a camp out. The little devils would not go to sleep endless they were together and I was there with them. I was reluctant at first but Jamie black mailed me into it.

He said if I would not camp out with them, he would tell dad about my "blue bag" I snuck in every time I was here. Hell if he found or knew what was in that bag, well lets just say I would end up in jail.

I looked over to the two sleeping peacefully, it was 2 am and I still did not get any sleep.

"You know you two are kind of nice when you sleep." I said half heartily. I got up to get some water from the kitchen. The rooms dark and I was never was that was afraid of the dark. But the room felt eerily and like some one was watching me. I shock off the feeling and turned on the lights.

Placing my empty glass in the sink I looked out the window at the full moon, it was beautiful.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." I said and walked but the candlelight and night-light filled living room.

The two demons where sleeping away in there sleeping bag under the cousin made fort. I starched out on the extra love set and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Jack's Profile-

I was at North's workshop with the other guardians, but my mind was on Jamie's older sister, that I just found out about today.

There was something about her, something different I gauss you would say? My mind flashed back to the meeting earlier.

"_Oh come on Jamie! Just a little bit of snow!" I pleaded. He glared over the top of his book for the eighth time today._

_"Jack as much as I would love to have fun in the snow in the middle of__July, I have to get this reading assignment done!" He said getting frustrated._

_This only made me smirk, it was to easy and fun pushing his buttons._

_"Why ya doin homework mate? This the middle of da summer?" Bunnymund ask looking up at us._

_"I start junior high in September. And the school said we have to read four books before we start our new__English class__and I'm barley into the first chapter of the first book because SOMEONE has been detracting me!" He yelled looking at me._

_I gave my best innocent look._

_Sophie giggled." No you have been just been lazy and was always play with Jack." She said._

_I bustard up laughing, it was true. He has been playing with me scene the summer stared. Heck I made six snow days so far!_

_Great work if I do say so myself._

_"Smart little ankle bitter." Bunny said with a smirk to the girl._

_Just then their mom and dad come in them room with a strange look on their faces. Bunny and I stayed with them, knowing that they could not see them, so we where safe._

_"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Sophie said with a smile._

_"Jamie. Sophie. You mother and I have to go to Hawaii." His dad said._

_"Why?" Jamie asked. I don't think I even seen him so unsure._

_"Your cousin Alice is getting married. But they only sent us two plain tickets." Their mother said._

_Sophie and Jamie exchanged looks. "Ok, so are you leaving us alone?' She asked._

_"No hunny, you both are to young for that." Her mother said. _

_"Hey! I'm 14! I can handle it. I old enough." Jamie said a little offended._

_"Yet you still believe in us." I said with a smirk leaning on my staff._

_"Shut up!" He hissed under my breath._

_I chuckled and socked my head, god this kid was stubborn. _

_"So we have to have a baby setter?" He asked looking down and put the book on the floor he looked really upset._

_"Is it an old lady?" Sophie wined looking down at an egg witch her parents could not see._

_"Hey? You are you calling old ya brat?" Their heads and mine shot up._

_There in the door way stood a shot, curvy girl. She had shot choppy bob cut hair that was a purple reddish color. It would match one of the Kangaroo's eggs with out a doubt. She had green eyes just like Sophie, but that was under about three layers of eyeliner._

_She stood there her tattooed arms crossed under her…well "gifted" chest. I blushed a little bit at the thought. She had a tribal tattoo on her left arm and roses and sparrows on the right one. She was in black skinny jeans and white spaghetti strapped top and black hilled boots (help with her shortness a little)._

_He face was soft even with the piercing in it._

_Who the hell was this chick?!_

_Jamie's dropped and Sophie's eyes went wide, so wide I thought they would pop out of her head._

_"Maggie!" Sophie yelled and run to her and gave her a hug._

_"Hey princess." She said with a smirk her dark painted lip twisted up ever so slightly not really hugging her back but placing a hand on top of her head. She let go of Sophie and Jamie walked over to her and have a small nod and she ruffled my hair._

_I got the feeling he did not much care for her._

_"We well be living tonight for a hotel so we can get to the air port earlier, love you guys." Their mother said and gives Sophie and Jamie a small kiss on the forehead._

_Mrs. Bennett left to go downstairs right after words. _

_That left Maggie girl and Jamie's dad alone and I started to get a bad vibe in the room. I was getting a little uneasy. _

_Sophie backed up to be closer to Bunny. His face went from shock to worry, he put an arm around her._

_"Jamie what in the hell is going on?' I asked looking at with concern. I did not want any one hurting them._

_"I'll tell you later." He whispers._

"_You two have fun." Their dad said to them and then looked back at Maggie. There faces matched bunny's faces and me when we get into it._

_"And you! You behave." She said with a stern voice, pointing a finger in her face._

_"Oh suck it old man, I'm only doing this for the 200 and because I had nowhere else to fucking go during the summer. Trust me, if mom was still alive my ass would be back in Tulsa." She hissed looking him in the eyes._

_Dear lord what is her problem? I thought. _

_"Watch your month while you're here. And for once, just once try to be a respectable human around your sister and brother." He said and left._

_"What in da heck was that?" Bunny asked not believing what he just saw or heard. And for once I was with him._

_"Sophie, Jamie mates well you all be ol'right with her?' Bunny asked._

_"Yes, Maggie may be a bit…intimidating, rude, not so kid friendly but she's cool." Jamie said like it was nothing_

_"Who the hell are you talking to? And watch what you say kid" We all looked over to her._

_"….The Ester Bunny." Sophie chirped. "And Jack Frost." Jamie added with a smile. _

_I smiled and puffed up my chest with pride._

_Maggie raised a pierced dark red brow at us with a questioning looking._

_"Right." She said in a sarcastic tone._

_Just then the Bennett's pulled out of the driveway and where off._

_"Look, you two know the rules while I'm here. I don't care what the hell y'all do. Just don't bug me. She said not even looking at them_

_We know." They both said like they done a millions times before._

_She then placed her gaze back to the kids. She puts a stray peace of unnatural purple-reddish hair behind her multi-pierced ear._

_"Ok, yow, lets try not to fight this time." She said crossing her tattooed arms once again and leaning on the doorframe._

_"We never start it." Jamie hissed._

"_Ow easy they tiger." I said playfully _

_"Look here you piece of shit…"_

"_Hey!" I said to the girl a little socked she would talk to him that like._

_But Sophie cut off Maggie._

"_Please you, two we are family can we not fight." She pleaded._

_"I'll try." Jamie said with a smart-ass grin looking at the punk._

_"OK! " She turned to him in furry._

_"But if you try anything, I'll lay your ass out. We may be blood but we are not family. I don't care what happens because in two weeks I'll be gone and trust I'm not coming back!" _

_She hissed her snake bites on her lip snarling up along with her nose witch to, no shock there, a stud on her left nostril._

_She left the room and slammed the door behind her._

_"That's what you said last time!" Jamie called after her._

_"Last time I was not offered money!" She yelled back._

_"What…who…uhn!?" Bunny and I asked at the same time._

_"That's Maggie, our older half sister. She's 20 and goes to college on the other side of the country. She is dad's kid from his first marriage. She is six years older then me and because dad and her mom had like a duel something over her. She would visit us very summer. Probably why you never seen her." He said not looking up from my book I picked back up._

_He was right I never have seen her before and this was the third summer I have been here but I still never seen her. I know I would have remembered her._

_"But she stop visiting once she turned 18, something about she hates dad or something." He added._

"_That means she must have trued 18 before the summer before we started coming here." Bunny stated _

_'Yeah, daddy calls her a bitch." Sophie said._

_"Oi, watch it Soph or O'lNorth anit goin to giva ya any parents." Bunnymund told her with a chuckle._

_"So she is your older bitter half sister?" I asked floating in the air._

_"Yep." They both said once again like it was nothing._

_"She does not believe." I said in a matter-of-fact tone more then a questioning one._

_"Got that right." He said looking up at me._

_"Well I know what well lighten her up a little fun!" I said with a smirk and flew out the room._

_"Jack wait! That's a bad idea!" I hared them call after me. _

_I found her in the kitchen bended over in the fridge. I could hear her thick southern accent. _

"_Now where did ya go?...There ya are." She said and grabbed something. She placed the can of beer on the counter while I think she was looking for something to eat, finding nothing she closed the door._

_Thinking really fast I tapped the can with the end of my staff and it froze. I mean come on drinking not good for you and she is under age_

"_At lest I have you." She smirked at the can and pop the tab and tried to take a drink but it was frozen!_

"_What the fuck!?" She questioned._

_I laughed at my handy work._

"_JAMIE!" She yelled! _

_Oh crap she was mad and she was going to take it out on Jamie!_

"_What!?' I heard him yell_

"_Get your ass down here!" She yelled slamming the can down on the table._

"_What is it?' He asked._

"_My beer is it frozen." She hissed her jade green eyes peering at him._

_I saw his face went for sock to almost anger like. He then looked over at me giving me the death eye, and his face was just so funny I had to chuckle._

_And raised my arms as if I did not know what was going on._

"_YO! Space head!" She said._

"_Umm!" He looked back at her, a lose for words._

"_Well, umm…umm..you should not be under age drinking?" He said as if he did not know what else to say._

_She raised an eyebrow and had a what-hell-did-you-just-say look on her olive colored face._

"_I have been sneaking booze in this house scene I was 16 and you always did something to it." She said crossing her arms._

_She has been doing what scene when? Man I don't know if I like her around the kids._

"_But I did not do it…this time!" He protested._

"_Right, so how did then? I know Sophie did not, she smart enough no to piss me off, unlike you." She said _

"_Jack Frost! He did it!" He said._

_I toke a bow. "Thank you all, are you are to kind."_

"_Oh for fucking crying out loud! You think that make believe bullshit will work on me? You're 14 grow up!" She yelled. _

_Well she is more then just bitter, she is a down right bitch. Sophie was right._

"_I could say the same for you. You are 20 and still act like a child!" He yelled back at her._

"_Kid, I hope your legs work as well as your mouth." She hissed and took off after him. _

"_Oh, crap, Jamie get ready to run, I got your back man." I said with a smile._

_She ran after him into the living room he was a head of her but just to be sure I froze a little area of the floor._

"_Ouch! Shit!' She yelled._

_I stopped, oh no, did I hurt her?_

"_Maggie!" Jamie said ran over to her._

"_Don't touch me!" She said and hopped over to love set._

_Sophie was peaking around the corner, she was scared and Bunny was standing behind her._

"_It's ok, I just fell." She said._

_She nodded but stayed to look on._

"_Ice on the floor, really. God you're an ass." She said to Jamie in a harsh tone._

'_Maggie, I'm sorry , are you ok, I tell Jack to…" Jamie was beginning to stay something but was cut off._

"_Just stop Jamie! Stop with the fairy tails. The world is not like there stupid stories. The world is curl and dark and sooner to realize that the better." She said throwing her hands up_

"_But…"_

"_Just go, and let me rest." I said and turned on the TV, giving the sign she wanted to be alone._

_Jamie left the room I tried to stop him. "Jamie, I 'm sorry I just wanted to…" But he said smiled and put his hand up saying it was ok._

_I looked over to the girl and decided to cool the air down maybe cool her down too._

'_The hell, it is July why does it fell like December?" She said a loud._

"_Well babe the cold makes people warm up inside" I said knowing she could not hear me. _

"_Ahh, good old Doctor Who." She said with a slay sigh._

_I stayed for a bite and man this was a weird show. After a little bite she left to go back to the kitchen and I left to go back up stairs._

_After about an hour or so I was board with fighting with the kangaroo so I decided to so see what sunshine was doing._

_I smirked at my little nickname for her. _

_I flew threw the window of her room to see her lying on the bed looking at something in her hand, and an almost sad look on her face._

_She let out a sigh and she could see her breath. Thanks to me "What the hell?" She said._

_She opened my door and poked her head out. "Did you all turn the AC down to like 12 degrees? It's fucking freezing!" She yelled down the hall._

_That was a pause…a long one to long. I just knew they were cursing me under their breath, it was kind of funny. _

"_No!" They both yelled but it was like they were hiding something. And they were, it was like if they said my name one more time she would rip their heads off._

"_What is these brats problem?" She hissed under her breath and walked to the other end of the house._

_She marched up to the AC and it was at 72 degrees._

'_What?" She asked no sure what was going on._

'_Nice try sunshine, but that toy has nothing on me." I said trawling my stuff in my hands._

_I flew back up to Bunny to tell him it was time to go._

"Oi! Frostbite!" Bunny's heavy voice brought me out of my flashback.

'Um what do you what kangaroo?" I ask.

"First off, I'm a bunny and second off I've been tryin to get ya to lessen for about ten minutes mate, North was to see ya " He said. 'What were ya thinking about any way, or let me gauss that Maggie shelia am I right?" He question.

"Yep, wait a minute North! That a great idea! I said and jumped up.

'Oi, what?"

"I can look back the past 20 years and see where sunshine is on the list! That way I can tell for sure if Jamie and Sophie well be safe with her!." I said and flew off.

"Sunshine?" Bunnymund questioned to himself


	4. Chapter 4

-Maggie's Profile-

I woke up with both a back and neck ache. Sleeping on the small love set toke it's toile on me.

I swung my legs over the side and run a hand threw my messy hair. I looked over to tow sleeping "angles" then looked at my phone. 9:27 am.

"Well, might as well play 50's house wife." I said din a husky voice and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour later, eggs, pancakes and bacon was ready. I pored some OJ for the kids and I had me a every strong cup of coffee.

I walked over to the still sleeping demons.

"Yo." I said nudged Jamie with my foot. He made a weird sound and rolled to one side, so I put my foot under his side and flipped him over.

"Whou!" He said and shot up.

"What's the big idea." He said looking up at me. All the noise he made woke up Sophie.

She looked at us with half open eyes.

"Food is on the table, am taking a shower clean up when you are done." I said and was about to walk off when Sophie called after.

"You don't make eggs did you? I can't eat eggs because of the East…."I shot her a look that said 'go-on-I-dare-you-finish-that-sentence.

She flinched and Jamie comes to her aid.

"Come on, no sis, she was dare I say nice enough to cook us food." He said with an awkward laugh.

"It's what I get paid for kid." I said with a fake smile.

Then they went to the kitchen and I went to the bathroom.

-Jamie's Profile-

My sister and I were eating an actually good breakfast. Maggie could cook, wow!

But I had to eat my sister eggs so she would not cry.

I made sure Maggie was gone before I told Sophie my plain.

"Hey Sophie I have an idea!" I whispered to her. He eyes went wide and she leaned in to hear what I had to say.

I looked around to make sure Maggie was not near.

"Ok, so here is the deal. We will get Maggie to drive us to the "water park"." I said make air quotes. "But we really have our winter clothes in our beach bags, and we will get Jack to take us to Santa's workshop, that way we can tell the guardians about Pitch and we will be safe!." I whispered.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE NORTH POLE!?" She yelled in socked.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH!" I said a littler harsher then I meant too.

"Yes, it is they only way. I leave a note in my room, telling Jack to meet us in the woods by the lake tonight, so he can take us. He will find the note when he comes to visit us tonight but we will not be here." I said

"Do you, really think Maggie is going to let us stay out that late?" She asked me.

She did have appoint, she did not care what we did, but as long has we were safe, so that se would not get in trouble.

"We will say we are spending the night with a friend." I said snapping my fingers.

Just then Maggie come in the kitchen with wet hair.

"Hey Maggie can we…" Before I could ask she put her hand up to stop.

She then placed two DVD on the table.

"What are those?" I asked, knowing my sister and movies, it is always, _always_ horror.

Once when I was 10 and Sophie was 6. Mom and dad were out on a date night one summer night, and well Maggie thought fun to have a movie night. And by movie night I mean, "Let watch all 7 SAW movies!" We got so scared, it to Sandy hours to try to get us both to sleep.

Hey

"That are the 2005 Boogeyman movie and the 2003 Darkness Falls movie, that one's about the tooth fairy and you can gauss about the other one is about." She said with an evil smirk

Sophie and held our breath.

"If I hear one more word about these so called "guardians" you both are going to watch these and sleep with the lights off." She said

Sophie was on the brake of tears.

'What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Call it tough love.' She said and took a drink of coffee.

Sophie clam down when I gave the go-a-head look.

'Maggie?' She asks sweetly.

"What do you want."

"You think we went something?" I ask playing offended.

"Yes, now what is it?"

'Can you drive us to the water park today? And after that can we spend the night with Cupcake?' Sophie asked with hope. She was a good actress.

She looked backed at me and then back at Sophie. She leaned a bit on the table.

"What are you two up to?" She asked.

Maggie was not easy to lie to.

Nothing, you want us to leave you alone and what batter way then give you a full day and night to yourself." I said.

'Fine by me, but I swear if you two try and pull something." She stated.

"Fine." She said giving in.

Yes this is going to work great! I said and Sophie and I run up to our rooms to get "ready."

"Come on Soph back what you can!" I said and stuffing anything warm in my beach bag.

"But how are we going to make it not look like we are going to the North Pole?' She asked me.

'We well dress for the park and while wait for Jack we will dress for the North Pole." I said.

Now all I need was to write the note for Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_ Sophie and I tricked Maggie into taking us to the water park, but we will really be waiting at the lake in the woods. (the one where we go ice skating every year) You have to take us to the North Pole, Pitch is back!_

I folded the paper and wrote Jack in big blue letters on the front and placed it on the windowsill.

"Yo, you two ready?" I hear Maggie yell.

"Yes!' We both yell and ran down stairs.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at our overly stuffed bags. She was standing waiting by the front door with dry hair now.

"Are you guys moving in or something."

Our faces whiten at the question.

'Whatever, come on lets go." She said and opened the door and we run out so fast to the red 05 BMW bug.

She unlocked her car and we hopped in.

So far so good.

-Maggie's Profile-

"Kay, I'll pick you ya'll up tomorrow morning at 8" I called out my car window and drove off back to the house.

Once back to the house, it felt weird it was really quiet.

"Well, I'm paid to clean this hell too. So might as well." A few hours went by and I got the down stairs cleaned and all that was left was the up stairs.

It was almost sun-set when I reached the last room, Jamie's. room.

I begun dusting but stop when I saw a later that was for Jack Frost.

Really. I thought and I decided I wanted to be amused so I picked it up and read it.

My heart stop and my blood boiled.

"Those little lying asswholes!" I yelled and ran out to my car.

"Aw hell fucking no!" I said to myself and pack out of the drive way in way that made me looking like a drafting star.

I was speeding to get to this fucking lake. Luck was on my side because there were no cops.

I pulled up by the lake. I was lucky I know where the place was.

I came to a stop and almost broke my door getting out.

"WHAT THE FUCKOING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" I yelled and the eyes of my younger looked over at me and they looked scared out of their mind.

-Sophie's Profile-

I heard Maggie's car pull up and I know we were in trouble. Once she stepped out of the car she march over to us and screamed.

My brother and I had fear written all over out faces, but not from Maggie. Pitch Was RIGHT behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

-Maggie's Profile-

I had nothing but pure anger running threw me! I was looking at the two lying devils there faces pale, as if they seen a ghost.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" I demanded. 'Do you want your dad to kill me?!" I add in a scream.

Their terrified eyes were looking over my head. Something was not right here. First they were no even looking at me, I mean I know am short but still! The other thing is Jamie did not have a come back for me.

"Guys tell me what going on." I said and before I could get closer to them, they went flying threw the air and landed in the lake.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, shocked and scared at the same time.

I ran over to them and helped them out of the lake. 'What was that?" I asked in a panic!

"It's Pitch the boogeyman, Maggie you can't see him because you don't believe!" Sophie said with tears of fear in her eyes.

"What?" I ask then next thing I knew I was thrown in the air by something I couldn't see.

-Jamie Profile-

Pitch walked right threw Maggie and advanced to us but he got to us before Maggie could.

"Oh, hello kids, I need you to help me with something " Pitch smirked at us and black sand wrapped around our legs and sent us flying into the lake.

Maggie rushed over to help us.

-Maggie Profiles-

I landed on my stomach and got the air knocked out of me. Trying to catch my breath threw the pain. I Looked up I saw Jamie and Sophie suspended in the air by nothing at all.

"Maggie please help us!" Sophie cried.

I pushed myself up in a weakly manner. "How!?" I shouted.

"Just believe!" Jamie yelled in fear.

What else do I have to lose and they need my help. I thought.

"Ok fine!" "The boogeyman is real!" He yelled and then I saw a tall, lanky black figure.

"The fuck." I said dumbfounded. His sharp face turned to look at me. Those gold eye peering threw my soul.

"Well, look who can finally see me." He said in a seductive voice to me.

That's when my flight or fight kicked in. I never fly.

"Let them go!" I yelled and ran at him. I dug my black French tip nails in to the arm try to make me let go of Jamie and Sophie. He had them hanging in the air by some wired black shit.

His frame towered over my five-foot nothing! My efforts did nothing to him; he still had my sister and brother in the air. Their screams making me fell helpless. He looked downed at me with an amused smirk.

"Grghah!" I gasp for air when his long gray fingers went around my throat. He brings his face close to mine, to close.

"All in good time my dear." He hissed in a purring manner. He then took a deep inhale of my sent. My face turns red from anger, sock and embarrassment.

"Mmm, you smell like peaches and rosemary." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my back.

"Get your hands off her!" Jamie yelled trying to brake free.

"Shut up kid, I need you and your younger sister alive to get to Jack!" He hissed at him.

"You are not going to do shit!" I hissed and kneed him in his side.

"You think that, that well do any good." He looked at me amused.

"What?" I said under my breath.

He threw me on the hard ground and I heard something crack.

"I'll see you soon peaches." He said and as he vanished I heard Sophie and Jamie call out my name, as if it was their last words.

"NO!" I yelled and run over and punched the ground were the disappeared.

"NO NO NO…no…no." I cried digging threw the earth with my hands. They were bleeding I was digging so heard.

"Jamie! Sophie!" I cried into the night sky.

What am I going to do? How did this happen how could this be happing!

Wait…if the boogeyman is real…then oh my god the guardians!

-Jack's Profile-

"Hey! Jamie I have something to tell you about Maggie!" I said and flew into this room. But he was not there, nor was Sophie and I did not hear the ever so "sweet" southern voice of a file mouth of a sailor.

"Guys?" I asked looking around. I was walking around the room and my bear feet stepped on something. It was a note…to me?

I picked up the note and my heart jump into my stomach.

"Hold on Jamie and Sophie I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped out the window. I had to them and fast!

"Wind!" I shouted.

I was at the lake in no time but there was no sign of Jamie or Sophie, but sunshine was down there running around in panic.

"Oh no what happened?" I asked to myself as I landed.

-Maggie's Profile-

I was in tears. I was shocked, scared and worried. What am I going to do?

'OK! I you all are real, I need your help, Jamie and Sophie need your help! Please just give me sign you are there! JUST ONE FUCKING SIGN! I NEED YOUR HELP GOD DANMIT! I FUCKING GIVE IN YOU ARE REAL OK!" I screamed in angry-panicy way.

Just then a…snowball hit me in bare back. I was wearing a black tang top it's summer were did the snow come from….

"Holy shit that was fucking cold" I yelped but then something clicked…."Jack Frost." I said and slowly turned around.

There standing behind me was a boy, whom looked around 18 with snow-white hair and blue eyes. He had frost on his clothes and he was not wearing shoes.

"The one and only sunshine, was that a good enough sign for you or am I going to have to turn you into a snow woman?" He said with a happy smirk.

"Shit." I said with wide eyes and a dumfounded tone of voice.

"Ok, now look here sunshine. What the hell is this about?' He asked. all serious out of no where.

It was the note. He had the note!.

"Oh my god Jamie, Sophie!" I yelled in panic. I then grabbed a hold of his blue sweater God his was like ice! But I did not care.

I brought him down to my eye leave.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"You have to help Jamie and Sophie! Pitch got them!"

"HE WHAT!" He yelled and pushes my arms away.

"I tried to stop him but he was to strong! You have to help! You are their only hope! You are Jamie's best friend please!" I said or more like ordered.

"Ok we have to see North, this is bad." He said looking around.

"Fine what ever you have to do, just do it!" I shouted at him, why the hell is he still here.

His icy hand took a hold of my wrist. "Hang on sunshine." He said in a husky voice.

"Wait! What?" And before I knew I was flying in the sky.

"Holy fucking shit! Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him. He threw me up and caught me in a way so I was riding piggyback.

"We are going to the north pole." He said.

The wind was in my hair and I was losing my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

-Maggie's Profile-

Ok so on a recap I'm in the North Pole in skinny jeans, converse and a tang top.

"I'm fucking cold!" I yelled my, teeth chartering.

"We are almost there, calm down sunshine." He smirked to me.

"Do the word hypothermia mean anything to you?" I yelled smacking him up side the head.

"Ow! Hey watch it or I'll drop you!" He said in a daring tone.

"I dare you, Jack-_ass_," I said back in just a daring tone.

He looked down at the snow-covered ground.

"Hey sunshine, I got a joke for you." He smirked and had a conning look in his blue eyes.

I kept my mouth shut and give him a weary look.

"What did the girl say when her parachute did not open?"

"Wha…." I said and then I was failing from 80 feet in the air!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I could him laughing and I also heard he say calling after me; "That right!"

I closed my eyes and waited for impacted but in stand I felt twp… furry…buff arms around me.

I open my eyes to see a yeti?!

"Shit!" I yelled and punched the thing in the nose and it dropped me on the floor. Somehow I was in doors now.

:Grrr ahh aww rr!" The furry monster cried.

"Wow sunshine, not every good at first impressions are you?"

I turned around and slapped him across the face. And it felt like I punch a block of ice.

"Hey! What was the for!" Jack yelled at me rubbing his check.

"You could have killed me! And my name is NOT sunshine it's Maggie!" I yelled. "And I thought you brought me out of the middle of nowhere to help save Jamie and Sophie!' I said trying to catch my breath.

So much as happened in the last two hours. I found out the guardians are real, my younger brother and sister were kid napped by the boogeyman, Jack Frost flying off with me and then tried to kill me only to be saved by a yeti and I was in the middle of the North Pole!

My heartbeat was slowing down and I began to sweat. I was becoming dizzy and my rush of adrenaline and endorphins where gone and the first stage of hypothermia where setting in.

Then everything went black.

-Jack's Profile-

Maggie dropped to the floor in a dead heap. Panic ran threw me. Oh my God If North found me in here with a half dressed girl pass out on the floor I was going to die.

"Hey! Sunshine!" I said shacking her.

"Oi Jack were have ya…" Bunnymund stopped and looked at him.

"Jack! What da, what is she doin here?" He asked pissed and socked that I would do such a thing.

"Look I fill everyone in later but now I think she is dying or something and we need her to save Sophie and Jamie!" I shouted.

"Vhat iz going on in here?" North's big Russian voiced boomed threw the room.

He saw me holding sunshine.

"Jack!" He yelled waiting to know what was going on.

"Look, I know! But we have to help her before …"

"Take her to the medic room" North told the yeti with a brushed nose.

As the yeti walked out, he passed Tooth and Sandy and then all eyes were on me.

I told them the entire story, from meeting sun…Maggie to the letter to why she is here. They faces raged from anger, worried, terror and sock.

"What are we going to do?' Tooth asked looking at the glob.

"We are goin to save them, that's what we are goin to do! " Bunnymund said.

"But we have no idea where or why he took them!" I stated.

Sandy was flashing to many sand pictures to understand.

'So that the Maggie girl you told me about" North asked to Bunny.

'Yes, that be the shelia."

"How is she doing?" Tooth asked

No one really knew, it has been hours scene the yeti took her.

"I'll go check on her." I said and left the other to think of a plain,

Once I was outside the door to the so-called recovery room I saw, Frank (one of the yetis)

"Hye Frank what's the matter?" I asked the crying yeti with a black eye.

"Juo grr ahh gggg rrr!" I he said threw his arms in the air.

'Sunshine is up, is she?" I ask amused.

Well the sooner I get her up and moving around the sooner we can think of a plan to get Jamie and Sophie back.

I knocked on the door "Yo, sunshine you felling better?" I asked but there was no answer. 'Hey look if you are mad at me for almost killing you, I get it. I'm sorry." I said and it was true.

Still no answer! God she was more stubborn then Jamie! I knocked harder this time.

The door open and there stood a frustrated looking Maggie with nothing but her black skinny jeans and an aqua colored bra. I could fell my face turning as red has a cherry.

'WHAT!? I was _trying _to get dress in some warmer clothes _because someone_ took me to the fucking North Pole while I was in my summer best!" She said in a tone that told she was not to pleased with me.

I looked down then realized what I did and turned and covered my eyes. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I just want to come to check on you and to tell I'm sorry… and see if you're ready to meet the others and to think of a plan." I said still blushing and looking anywhere but her.

I heard the door shut and I turned around hoping it was save to look. And about two minutes later she comes back out dress in a light blue knitted sweater, of course her jeans and black felt boots that come up to her to calf of short muscular legs. She also had and black and white scarf around her nick.

'Ready now?' I ask trying to forget the little encounter. 'Yep just one sec, she said and went back in the room and took a...flask of the desk next to the bed.

"A flask?" I asked.

"It's cold!" She said glaring at me "And it's called brandy." She adds and shook the small sliver flask. "And plus, if I'm going to act the lest bit calm about this whole thing. I'm going to need this!" She said and took a drink and placed back on the nightstand.

'Were did you get that?" I asked. "The yeti give it to me, it's really old school." She said.

I shook my head. 'Ok fine, lets just go." I said and took a hold of her elbow.

'Hey let me go!" She protested.

-Maggie's Profile-

I snatch my arm away from Jack. "Look here you, you over grown ice cube! The only reason I even believe you are real, it's because it's to get Jamie and Sophie back!" I said pointing my finger in his face.

"And I want nothing more then to get them back, but I'm going to need your help, _they_ are going to need your help." He said softly and places a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Ok." I said softly.

Just then the door opened and I was tackled by a rainbow blur.

"Tooth! Carful she is not fully recovered yet!" Jack said.

"Oh dear how are you felling?" The hummingbird lady asks me.

"Holy shit you're the tooth fairy." I said looking at her.

"Umm, yes dear I am" She smiled and then she put her fingers in my mouth?

"What the hell?' I tired to say but it comes out weird because there was a fairy in it.

'You're theeth are to bad." She smiled and let go of me.

"The hell?" I asked her, I mean I know she is the tooth fairy but I have this thing called a bubble!

"Oi sorry aboot that shelia, Tooth here can get a little friendly."

I looked up to a 6'2" Australian rabbet.

"Name's Bunnymund." He said.

"The Easter Bunny." I stated more then question. "You're less pink then I thought you be." I said.

I heard Jack laugh.

Bunnymund just give me glare then he gave one to Jack.

Then a short golden man made of sand come up to me and formed smile face and hi sign out of sand.

"Uhhhh." I made a noise not really know what I said say.

"This is Sandy the Sandman." Tooth said.

"And I'm North, or Santa welvome to mine workshop!"

"Holy crap Santa's Russian." I said stepping back with wide eyes.

He lets out a loud joyful chuckle. 'Ves, but now we need to talk about Pitch." He said turning serious.

"The boogeyman right?" I asked.

"Yes, now please tell us everything that you can." Tooth said pleading with me.

"Well about three days ago I come back to Adam's "my father" –air quotes- because…"

"I know this part me and the kangaroo were there." Jack said pointing at the over sized ester bunny.

"Wait you were there?...That's why my room was so cold…you fucking pervert!" I yelled at Jack who's face turned almost has red has when I opened the door topless.

"There vell be no talk like that in mine workshop." North told me crossing his arms,

"What, no I , just I!" Jack was at a lost for words.

Bunnymund was laughing; I think he enjoyed seeing Jack like that.

"The shelia got ya there mate!" He said smirking

"Can we please let her finish so we can decide what to do next.!" Tooth said to the two.

Sandy nodded agreement and looked back me and moved his hands as if telling me to go on.

"Ok." I said and took a breath to began to tell them what had happened up to this point,

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jack.

"We fight back!" I said like it was more then obvious.

"How?" Bunnymund asked. 'We don't know where he took them."

Him and the others talked among themselves about idea on what to do. I just walked over to the big window where the moon was shinning bright.

"If there anything we need to know, Manny well tell us." I looked over to my left and there stood Jack.

'Who?' I asked.

'Manny, the Man in the Moon." Jack said like it was obvious and pointing to the moon.

"Of course." I said.

I was looking out at the vast white land it was so beautiful. I must have been in a dazed because I snapped out of it when Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"We will find them." He said.

"I hope you're right, Jamie is counting on you." I said to him.

"They are counting on you too." He said.

"I know and once we find Pitch I'm kicking his ass." I said and slammed my fist on the window frame.

"You sure have a lot of fire, Sunshine." Jack said and I glared at him for calling me sunshine.

"Oi mates!" We turned to look at Bunny. 'We got a plain." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur's Note: Ok so, I love you all that reviewed thank you so much! And I think I went threw and fixed the mistakes. Thank you all for bearing with me with the spelling and grammar. English is not my first language but I'm trying lol so trust I don't mind it being pointed out to me, it helps! And I was recommended same beta-reader and now I'm just working on getting one. **

**P.S: The way I have things spell on when North and Bunny talk, I did that so it would make them sound more like their accents.**

**Ok this story is about get a lot darker in a few chapters but I well place warnings with in the chapters for people whom want to skip over it**

**Je vous remercie! **

-Sophie's Profile-

I woke up in a cage in a dark and eerie. "Jamie!" I called out hoping my brother would answer.

"Up here Sophie!" I looked up to the voice of Jamie. He was in a cage too, but was higher up then me.

"I'm scared!" I cried.

"It's going to be ok, the guardians well save us!" He said trying to calm me.

"You really think that they well come for you?' I looked to the doorway and there stood Pitch. Just the sight of him gave me Goosebumps.

"I know they well!' Jamie yelled.

"How?" He smirked.

"Maggie well get the guardians to help us!" I yelled. I was crying now I could not help it.

"Maggie is the bravest person I know! My sister in not scared of anything!" I shouted at him.

I looked up at Jamie's shocked face then back at Pitch.

He was laughing! An evil one at that.

"How would a bitter, 20 year old, boarding line alcoholic, who does not even see you as her family, why would she help you, she does not even believe in the guardians." He said in a fake sad tone.

"You're wrong!" I yelled.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes! You are, Maggie saw you so she knows that the others are real too! And when she finds you she is going to kick your ass!" Jamie yelled at Pitch while was trying to get free.

"Oh but she wont need to _find _me" He said in a sickening tone.

'What are you talking about?" I screamed.

Pitch moved his hand and a nightmare horse come out of the shadows. Pitch then reached in his pocket and pulled out an a white envelope with some weird marking on the back.

"Find the girl, give her this and make sure you bring her back alive." Pitch ordered and the horse was gone.

"Don't you dare hurt Maggie!" I yelled at him.

Pitch turned to meet me in the eyes. "I wouldn't plan on it my dear." And with that he was gone.

I couldn't take it any more; I brought my knees up to my face and started to cry.

-Jamie's Profile-

I could not stand seeing my little sister like this. This place was dark and cold; luckily we were dress in semi-water clothes when all this happened.

"Hey, Sophie it's going to be ok, Maggie is scarier then Pitch, and she, Jack, Bunnymund and the others will find us." I said trying to calm her down.

"I hope you are right Jamie." She said still crying.

"So do I" I said to myself in a low voice so she could not hear me.

-Pitch's profile-

This started off as just getting the two children that Jack holds dear; kidnap them to bring him into my trap.

But there as been a change of plans, that girl I could see the darkness in her heart, the hatred in her eyes and most of all I could fell the sorrow in her soul. I need that girl! Will all of the again inside of her, she is perfect for what I have planed for this world.

She will do as I say, because she does not what her siblings to get hurt and her own father hate her even more, her life for theirs.

I walked around my lair and stopped at my glob. "Yes this will work just fine." I smiled to myself.

-Maggie's Profile-

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Be bait, from the sounds of it." Jack said.

"All we want is to place you back in your house, and Sandy well put you to sleep and then we will grab Pitch when he comes after you…er…your dreams." Tooth said smiling.

"But he is not me, he is after Jack." I stated.

"That why Jack well be in room _looking _for Jamie but finds you." North said past me a plate of cookies.

"So I'm suppose to play the part of sleeping beauty, while snowflake here is the decoy?' I asked.

"Hey!" Jack protest at the comment.

'That's right shelia." Bunny said and Sandy nodded along.

"I have only 10 days to get them back, this better work." I said and took a cookie.

I was about to eat but I stopped when I saw it was an M&M cookie.

"Mom" I said under my breath and my mind blocked out the others.

_I was 6 years old and running around the small 1 bedroom apartment. 'Mommy! Mommy! I want to lick the spoon!" I chirped._

_Loving blue eyes sparkled at me. She laugh was so sweet and warm. "Maggie, let me finish mixing it up." She said. And I hopped on the bar stool next to her._

_She reached over to the blow of M&M I took earlier. She stopped and looked at the blow. "Sweetheart, where are all the orange M&M's?" She asked me with a sly look on her face._

"_I eat them all!" I said with a smile. My mother laughed and ruffled my dark brown hair._

"_But why?" She asked me._

"_Because orange is your lest favorite color." I said. My mother smiled at me and gave me a hug._

"_Aww sweet, I would still have eaten the cookies. Tell you what I make a special with nothing but blue M&M's for you because that's your favorite color." She said tapped the tip of my nose and I giggled._

"Maggie!" I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Unh, what?" I asked coming out of my flash back. 'I asked if the plan is alright with you." North said to me.

'Umm, yea sure." I said still thinking about my mother.

"Spacing out there sunshine?" Jacked smiled at me.

"Nope, just looking at the cookie." I lied.

"Well that enough with the cookies, lets get goin" Bunnymund said and got up.

"Good, we take sleigh!" North said and left and Bunnymund running after yelling; "Oh, no mate!"

Jack left a long with Sandy. I slowly got up and still had the cooking in my hand and the other hand around my locket.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Tooth.

"Are you alright, Maggie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine lets go, we don't have time to waste." I said and walked after the other, but not before I put the cooking in the pocket at the end of my scarf.


	8. Chapter 8

-Maggie's profile-

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked with much skepticism in my voice and one eyebrow arched.

After we all had that little meeting about how to catch pitch, North aka Santa used a snow globe we ended up back in the gust room/ my bedroom of my dad's house.

I was setting up on the bed with my light blue cotton shorts and a light blue lose tee that read _sweet dreams. _It was way to girly for my taste, but the others thought I need some that was more…"_alluring" _to catch Pitch. Frostbite had a good laugh about it (and now has a good burse on his right shoulder).

"Don't worry dreary, Sandy will put you to sleep and once Pitch comes we will get him, then we can take things from there?" Tooth said with a motherly smile, trying to make me fell better.

"But if I'm a sleep how will I defined myself?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty, your knight is here for you." Jack said with a playful smile. I threw the extra pillow at him.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, now that's enough, ya two!" Bunnymund said, stepping between Jack and me and then he added "It is already past sundown, and if we are going to do this we have to make it fast!"

"He iz right! Now Maggie lie down" North said.

I did as I was told, I only hope this can work. For Jamie and Sophie, it has to work form them. Once they are back home safe –and I cant kick their Asses after I make sure they are ok (kick their asses for making go tough this)…but their my little brother and sister, I have to protect and I couldn't.

I stop, once I realized for the first time ever I called them my brother and sister. I took one last look around the room; I saw my blue bag in the chair in the corner.

'Really hope I don't need what's in that' I thought and took one final look at the guardians. Sandy had a smile on his face and blow gold in my face. I felt my green eyes get heavy and the last things I heard before everything went black was Jack

"Sweet dreams sunshine."

-Jack's profile-

Once she was asleep, North told everybody get in their positions. They all left the room, but I could not go without taking one last look at Sunshine. She looks peaceful …for once. The dancing gold sand above her head was manifesting what looked like a woman and a young girl running playing tag.

'Well there is a surprise, thought she be dreaming about beating the hell out of me.' I thought and game a smile

"Nice to know you have a soft side Sunshine." I said with a smile and soft eyes. I was glad she could not hear me.

I flew out the window and took my position in the roof. Now all we had to do is wait.

~Time skip!~

It had been hours! And Pitch still had not shown up yet! But why?! I thought he was after Maggie's dreams or me. Something is not right and I know the others could tell too. Going impatient, I flew back thought the window. Just in time too, Sunshine was beginning to awake up. The clock by the bed read 4:37 am.

Damn I thought this would work. The other came into the room and I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Well what now? I asked, leaning on my staff.

"I don't know mate."

Sandy just shook his head.

'Did it work?" I heard a groggy voice say.

Maggie was rubbing her eye and she had serious bed head. She got out of the bed and walked over to us.

"Nyet, but…"

"Fucking hell!" Maggie yelled and kick a near by nightstand, it fall to the floor in a large crash.

"9 days! 9 damn days! That is all I have to get them back! And if anything happens to them, my father will hate me even more, I'm their big sister and I could not save them! It's all my fault that they are in trouble!" She yelled, tears running down her puffy cheeks.

We all were to shock to say anything. I think she finally broke down. But I don't know if she was crying because she was upset or because she was pissed.

It was almost weird see the fireball of bad-assery like this.

"We will get them back don't worry, we did once years ago and we will do it again." Tooth said to her trying her best to calm her.

But this felling I had in me, this tightness in my chest, I don't know what it was, but something come over me and I pulled her in a tight embrace.

-Maggie's profile-

I hated felling weak; I hate showing this side of myself. I was always so tough; because I knew to get though real life I needed to be. Tooth was trying to make me fell better but it was not helping.

I was so pissed. Pissed my Jamie and Sophie for lying to me, pissed my father, and most of pissed at myself for being weak.

Then out of nowhere I was pulled into cold hug.

JACK WAS HUGGING!?

'What the hell?' Is all I thought, I was not use to this kind of affection, I had not had this kind of affection in three years, since mom died I never even had a real friendship. I would just push people way; I did not want to get close to anyone.

And so out of instinct I started push him away and squirm in his strong arms. But he only tightens his hold.

"We will find them, this is not your fault you hear me. There is fire inside of you; Sunshine, and even the brightest flame needs to be dim sometimes." He whispered to me.

I stopped my fight him off, and just let me hold me. After a few seconds we heard a cough.

I turned my head to North with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I hate to brake up this ya love droves, but I think it be best if we go back to my place." Bunnymund said crossing his arms.

I then realized with Jack and I must look like, that and I was losing feeling in my upper body from his cold.

I blushed and pushed me off of me.

"What is wrong with you!"

"What!" "I was being nice and trying to calm you down!"

"W…well I did not ask you too Jackass!" I hissed, and mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

"Can't you just be normal and nice to people that are nice to you!" He yelled at me.

"Touch me again and I'll kick your ass!"

"OK STOP!" Bunnymund yelled and we turned to look at him. He tapped his foot on the floor and a hole appeared.

"The fuck?' I asked myself in a low tone and next thing I knew I was falling.


End file.
